


Liles Bells

by HinataLotus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Custody Battle, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Homophobia, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLotus/pseuds/HinataLotus
Summary: Lilies Bells is a story about a lesbian couple trying to keep their little boy.





	Liles Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are appreciated. I really need your comments for me to sell this book.

Chapter One

A loud knock was heard throughout the house. Tessa woke up with startle. As she got up she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt, so she put her pale tattooed arms in the shirt on the floor.The banging was getting louder. Tessa yelled loudly “I’m coming.” as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and was met with a stern woman wearing black blouse with gray pencil skirt hold the hand of what appear to be a little boy no older then five years of age. The boy had rose pink skin and wore a navy blue shirt with Captain America on it and blue jeans. But that not what stood out from him. It was piercing blue eyes. They were so familiar and that when Tessa knew who the little boy was.

Tessa took a step back to let them into the house. She began contemplating why they were here. As she was doing that they took a seat on the couch in the living room. The cat scoffed at them as he skitter away from the boy’s touch. Tessa locking the door and ask “Do you want something to eat?” without even hesitate the boy said “Yes, please.” As she went to the kitchen Tessa asked “So who are you? You don’t look like one of Mariana’s family.” The woman with the stern look simply replied “I’m not. Marks’ lawyer, Elle Jenkins.”

This halter her steps as she made her way to the kitchen. She began to make her way toward the kitchen. As she starts to make the apple slices there was a long silence as if there where a sense of dread. After making the apple slices for the boy he took them happily and began to eat while Tessa and Ella talk. “I know this may come to you as a shock but this needs to be done.” Elle said as she pushed a piece of paper toward her. At first, Tessa doesn’t know what to do so she does the only thing know she can do and asked “Why is Lincoln here and not with his parents?” 

This took Elle by surprise just a bit but then she said “I thought you knew. Ms Berntstein- ``''I’m not Ms.Bernstein. It’s Mrs. Moss ``''Well Mrs. Moss. Your brother is dead.” Just like that Tessa’s world felt like it was falling apart but she was done “What about his wife?” Elle without miss a beat said “She died as well.” Tessa suck in a breath and look at Lincoln. She notice that he’s had stopped eating and play with it like he tries not to think about what is going on around him. Tessa stood up and then head back into the bedroom which all way the back of the house get her partner. 

Once she got back there she instantly broke down crying as she rushed toward her partner. “What’s wrong?” Bea said groggy as she woke up. “My brother is dead. Bea.” Tessa said crying even harder. Bea held onto Tessa as she cried and cried until there was no more tears. After that Bea got dressed as Tessa explained what was happening in the living room.

Once Bea was dress. They both went to back to the living room. As they got there "This is my wife,Bea."Tessa introduce as Elle shaked Bea's hand.Then Elle pushed the note toward them. “ I need to tell you that even though this difficult. It need to be done.” Bea is first to get the letter and read what in it. It read: 

Dear Wonderful Big sister Tessa,

I know this is hard to believe but if I died. I need you to take care of Lincoln. I  
know that you don’t want this but I need you to do this. Our first option was unqualify. So we chose you as our second, but seriously I know you can do this. I’ve spoken with my lawyer and I took care of everything that come to Lincoln. For two years Lincoln will have money so he won’t eat up your income right away. He also has a deposit in bank for college.

Love,  
Marks

After reading the letter Bea handed the letter over to Tessa who read it next. “So you see. You are the only one to who are qualify to take care of him.” Elle said as she began to pull more paperwork out of briefcase. Tessa sat in an armchair while Bea stand next to her. Tessa take the paper and began to read them then give them to Bea. Bea look over contract and found a part of the contract where they could be fought against custody at anytime.

“I would like for you to explain. Why would have to fight for him when already have custody?” Bea asked calmly as she began to point out of this piece of information. Elle look startled about that news but concealed look on her face. As she address the issue. “Your brother and I have discussed but never got around to fixing it.”said Elle. Bea ask “How long has this contract been made?” “Only two years since we made the will.” Elle said thoughtly. “So we have two more years before it became permanent.” Bea said hopefully 

“Yes but you need to still sign for Lincoln to gain custody of him.” Elle said as she gave them a pen. “You will fix with in a month at least.” Bea said firmly as she took the pen. Tessa without hesitation sign her signature. Bea was more hesitation about it but she too put her signature. Elle took the paperwork and said “I will be able to get it fixed at least by a month.” As Elle prepare to leave. Tessa made her way to the door to help Elle out to the door. 

As Elle walk out of the door. Tessa and Bea made sigh of relief then they decide t first ask Lincoln what he wants to do for the day. He just said “I want to watch cartoons and play with the kitty cat.” So they made him a sandwich and turn on the t.v. Once that was done then they went back to get answers. First person they called was also the only one who knew about them. It was Brianna and at the moment she was at college. 

They waited until the afternoon to call her. Brianna answer the second call “Boy! Where have you been?” Tessa said “Living our life. Why didn’t you called us?!” Brianna cried out “I tried but your parents were watching me like a hawk and I had to keep Lincoln from them. After they shook him for crying.” Tessa and Bea gave a look of disgusted. “Your silent is giving me all the sign right now.” Brianna said as she snapped her fingers. “Bri can you tell me what happened to my brother?” Tessa said hold on to the phone tight. “All I know is it was a car accident. That all helps I’ve could give you.”said Brianna “Thanks, I need to know how to called Mamá Sofia.” 

There was a long pause before loud screech was heard through the phone enough to make Tessa take the phone away from her ear. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” Bri scream “Right now everyone hates you especially Mamá Sofia!” exclaimed Brianna. “Calm down, what do you mean everyone hate me.” Tessa said “They have some kind of voice record. That had someone curse out your brother and his wife.” Brianna said with exhausted sigh and add on to said “I try to tell that wasn’t you when they pull out that record, but no one listen to me.” “I see.” Tessa put one hand through her hair. “But I need to talk to Mamá Sofia to clear thing up.”

“Okay I will try to get you in contact with her.” Brianna said and then gave them a number. “I have to warn you. She in the hospital.” Bri warned. Once they finished their talk to Brianna. They called up Mamá Sofia as they do Bea asked “Are your sure you want to call her?” “She might know more about what happened to my brother and Maria.” said Tessa “She might not.”insistent Bea. Sofia answered on third ring. “Hello, this is Sofia how can I help you.”sweetly elder lady answered “Hello this Tessa-” Before Tessa could finish her sentence. An array of spanish curse words and accuse sentences flung at her and Bea had to do damage control. 

After Mamá Sofia calm down. She decides to listen to them. Three reasons she said were: “One your girlfriend convince me, two you sound way different then you did on that record, and thirdly Brianna vouch for you.” Once that was done, Sofia got down to business. She explained that Marks and Marianna died on their anniversary and it was because sleet of ice that was the cause of the accident. When a truck skid across the ice and hit them insteadly. The doctors said they died without feeling pain.

“Now where is my brother buried.” Tessa said her hands shaking. “Oh his buried at our graveyard not your parents.” Mamá Sofia said . Tessa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she continues her question. “Was my parents trying to take my brother’s body?” “Yes. In fact they to be very insistent about it at first.” Sofia said sounding confused by the question. “Let me guess there tons of people around at the time.” said Tessa “Well yes but they were more worried about where Lincoln would be.” explained Mamá Sofia

“No worry he with us.”said Tessa “Really.”Sofia said warily “Can I talk to him?” Sofia asked “Sure.” Tessa said as she brought Lincoln the phone. Lincoln said hello and after that he excited told Mamá Sofia about his time with them. After talk everything under sun Lincoln finally let go of the phone. “He sound healthy and happy.” said Sofia then her voice draker as she added “Although hearing about your parent shaking my bebé. Now make me want to ring their necks.” 

“Yes that all good and all but I need to know why we were chosen to take care of Lincoln.”Bea said into the phone. “I think they had to make someone his guardian.” Sofia said contemplating about it now. Bea asked “Who were the other candidates to guardian for Lincoln?” “Well there was me and Brianna and Carlos…..” There was a long pause. “Who is Carlos?” asked Tessa. 

“Carlos is what you call a “black sheep” of family.”Sofia said “I’m a black sheep of my family. Disowned and all from my family for being gay.” Tessa said shrugged her shoulders. “Did you join the Carta? That nearly got your family killed.” Sofia stated. “Nope.” Bea and Tessa said quickly in union.  
“Well Carlos did twice. Maria was the only one who believe him and he got her nearly killed.” Sofia said a hint of anger could be heard in her voice. “Second time was too much time especially cause she brought Lincoln with her. And one of the gang members pull gun on Lincoln. He was just a baby back then and because he was crying.” Sofia full on yelling near the end. There were commotion before nurses settled Sofia down then one of the nurses took the phone. “Ms.Girasol need rest.”

“So this goodbye for now.” Sofia said softly. “What hospital are you in?” Tessa asked quickly. “Sunflower Heaven Hospital. Why?” Sofia asked. “Because when thing get settled. We planned on visit you.” Tessa explain. “I can’t wait.” Sofia said with a smile in her voice as she hung up the phone. Tessa and Bea recounted their conversation. “So what do we know?” Bea said. “We know that Brianna, Sofia, and this... Carlos were candidates for guardianship of Lincoln.” “Yeah.” said Tessa “Why?” “To figure out why it was us they chosen.”Bea said her hand on hip like she saying “Duh.” “Well if you want to know why we the guardians because the others are unavailable or no longer considered.” Tessa said matter of fact.

“Yeah I know but just tell me away.”Bea said as if struggling with something. Tessa sighed and said “Bri is in college right now and try to live her own life. Sofia in the hospital. Carlos has a record so he’s out. So that leave us.” Bea sigh “Lawyer and tattoo artist.” “Yep.”Tessa flex her pale white tattoo arms making Bea laugh. As they went back to the living room. They sat with Lincoln watching cartoons while shadow was in Lincoln’s lap.

As night fell on household of Moss. While they eat their dinner. Bea and Tessa discuss where Lincoln would sleep. They came to the conclusion that they would put him in the second room with air mattress. They went to clean the second room for Lincoln. Lincoln shyly and quiet ask “Can I help too ?” Tessa and Bea stare up at that question as they watch him as he was hunch up cutely behind the wall.They said yes and he enthusiastically picked up a small box. Fortunately nothing fell out of the box as they made their to the garage. Once they were finished put up the boxes in garage they went got the mattress. As Tessa went got the pump for the mattress. Leaving Bea and Lincoln alone in the second room. Bea nervously look around the room. “You don’t want me here?” Lincoln asked gently as finally look at Bea be stare as she was caught off guard by the question. “No. Why do you ask?” asked Bea as she looked nervously look at door hoping Tessa would hurry back. So she could deflect the question, no such luck as she stared down by five-year old child that look he wasn’t give up until he gets an answer.

Lincoln stated “Because you began looking at like you don’t want me here and you even ask why you shouldn’t be my guardian.” Bea curse herself for seen through by five year older. So she decided to be honest with him and said “It not completely about you. It just feel like you came from out of nowhere.” Tears welled up as Lincoln said “Does this mean you don’t want me.” Bea rush over and said “I may have been hesitant about you but I know that I will come to love with time.” Lincoln hiccup before calm down a little and said “You promise.” “I promise.” Bea promised.

Tessa came back to see Bea and Lincoln smile at each other. “What's going on?” Tessa asked warily “Nothing.” Bea and Lincoln said in union. After putting Lincoln to bed with a nightlight. They made their way to their bedroom. It was only when they got behind closed doors did Tessa cradle in Bea’s arms. Tessa cry and cry until there were no more. It was only did they hear a small cry in distance did Tessa get up. “You don’t have to go. Just let him get out of his system.” Bea said as she holds on Tessa’s arm. “I have you but he needs me.”Tessa said as push Bea’s arm away.

After letting Lincoln cry in her arms and she let him go to sleep. When Tessa got back to bedroom there was cold tension in the air. Tessa sigh and said “Do you want me to sleep on the couch.” and just like that the tension in the room disappeared. “No.” Bea said quietly as she peeks from under the cover. Tessa jump into the bed. Tackling Bea which cause Bea and her to outright laugh before they kiss.

“You know that I love you right” Tessa said as she put both hands on Bea’s face. Bea pouted and said “Yes.” Tessa kiss Bea again and then add “But I need to be there Bea.” She let go of Bea’s face. “I know.” Bea said while pouting “That doesn’t mean got like right now.” “I know but you need to try.” Tessa said she look at Bea. 

It was morning when Lincoln burst into door. He screaming “IT’S MORNING.” as he ran to the side of the bed where Tessa was and tackle her. Tessa and Lincoln began to play fight while Bea grumpy woke up and began to go the bathroom to wash up. As Tessa and Lincoln played Bea annoying went to the kitchen. Tessa ushered Lincoln to the bathroom to get washed up as well. After Tessa and Lincoln finished washing up, they made their way to the kitchen. “So I began to wonder where are we going to drop him off at it.” Bea said as Tessa and Lincoln got into the kitchen.

Lincoln went to the table in the kitchen as Bea gave him a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Lincoln gobbled down the food as Tessa answer “I thought about bringing him to the store.” Bea lifted an eyebrow and said “Are sure?” Tessa only rolled her eyes and answer “Yes.” then they went seat next Lincoln as they all ate quietly. Afterward Bea got up to go get dressed up. While Bea was getting dress up Lincoln ask “What do you and Bea do?” “Bea is a lawyer and I am a tattoo artist.” Tessa said as she then went back to eating. Lincoln shot up like and run to the back room where the bedroom is and then he burst through the door.

“Is true that lawyer like on Suites.” Lincoln exclaimed as he bounced around the room. Bea stood there frozen stiff and wear nothing but her white granny panties and bra. They highlight her black as she put them on. She said with a squeak “Yes. Get Out please.” Tessa come rushing through she grabbed him and start usher him through the door mouthing out a quick “sorry”. Bea only shook her head and mouth “It’s ok.” back at Tessa. Tessa got halfway through the door before saying “You look beautiful even with nothing on.” then she winked and Bea blushed. Bea then threw a pillow at Tessa but missed as Tess closed the door behind her and Lincoln.

Tessa lead Lincoln back to the living room as she does this. She ask Lincoln “Why did you do that?” Lincoln only bounced around enthusiastically saying “She just like lawyers from Suit.” Tessa put hand through her hair “Not exactly but I guess.” “What do you mean?” Lincoln asked curiously “Well real lawyers aren’t like the one in t.v.” Lincoln’s face crestfallen just little bit before Tess quickly said “I mean there more about lawyer then you see on t.v.” Lincoln stare curiously eyes gleamed from the tears. Lincoln ask “Like what?” Tessa hesitate before saying “Well I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Bea when she gets back from work to ask all about it.”

After that conversation, they went to the living room and play with shadow. Bea came walking out and ask “What was that about in bedroom?” “Oh. Lincoln was just excited about you begin a lawyer.” Tessa said and Bea gave skeptical look before said “Okay.” Then went and ask “What are you going to do with him?” Tessa look at Lincoln before answer “I’m taking him with me.” This got a “Really.” out of Bea as she starts making her way to the door. She said “Won’t your other co-workers be upset.” “I’m sure they won’t care and I make sure he quite. And if nothing work then I will remind them who sign their checks.” Tessa state confidently then goes up to Bea and kiss on the cheek.

After kissing Bea goodbye. Tessa went back to playing with Lincoln and Shadow until it hit 12pm then she was rushing to get herself and Lincoln dress. Once they got to the tattoo store. Tessa see a daycare with sign saying Grand Opening. Tessa hesitant start walking to the daycare. As she entered she was pleasant surprise with what she saw. It was a little small but it has room enough for kids to play and there was an outside that she sees in the back. She knew that he would be okay here while she would be at work.

“Hello”Tessa said as she looked around looking for someone. She finally found a little old lady sitting behind a desk. The little old lady said “Hello. How can I help you?” “Well this is my nephew, Lincoln.” Tess gesture to Lincoln whom stood next to her. “I need to leave him here.” Tessa said shifted awkwardly as she began to move so Lincoln could be front and center.

Lincoln at first didn’t want to budge. So the old lady kneeled down and said, “Can you help me with-” before she could finish her sentence another little boy and his mother came walking into the room. The woman asked “Are you a daycare?” The old woman said, “Yes, I’m Edna and I’ll be the one to take care of your children.” “Are there no helpers?”The mother asked gesture at the building. “Yes but you both are a bit early. They come around 8:15, so I’ll be watching them until then.” 

The mother at first want to take her child but was stopped when she saw her child and Lincoln playing together. Two little boy had just gotten an acquaintance and look like they would become fast friends. Which made both Tessa and the mother happy. “I’m Emma and I’m Nate’s mom.”the mother said as she introduced herself. Tessa didn’t know how she would reaction to white tattoo muscling bonded woman. Tessa polite said “I’m Tessa, Lincoln’s guardian.” They shook hands and then leave only to be both going to Tessa’s tattoo shop. Tessa wasn’t sure what to expect from Emma but this wasn’t it. As they enter the shop. Emma walk up to a tall bald heavy tattoo man. As Emma got closer to him. “Hey I was just wondering if you are the owner?” Emma said as she looked at the man curiously. 

Before Tessa could said anything. The man said “ I’m Butch and yeah I’m the owner of this shop.” Tessa just rolled her eyes and began to walk behind the counter. As she does this Emma began to asked Butch if he would do a tattoo on her son. Tessa paused at this but then Emma said that the tattoo is for her oldest son. He just turn eighteen this year and he's been begging me for one for a while now. Butch looked at her and said "You do know that I need to talk to the person get the tattoo?" Emma nodded and said "Yes I understand I just want to rely some ground rules he had as well as for you." Butch look at her like he want to said something but Emma continues before he has a chance. "I told him nothing he doesn't want and nothing religious." Butch and Tessa look at her like they want to ask her why but kept their mouth shut.

Emma only stop there then turn around and left. Butch just snorted and mumble "Controlling bitch." Tessa just rolls her eyes. “Look I know that you have your fun. Taylor but we don’t know why they’re like that.” " Yeah but she can't dictate what he gets." Taylor threw his hands up in the air and went to his station. After that it was a quiet day. Tessa decided that she would leave early. So when she got Lincoln things didn't seem out of the ordinary, but Tessa couldn't help but feel like things were going to get hard from now on.

Once they got home Tessa got dinner ready and text Bea about it. "Okay, Lincoln while I get dinner ready. Why don't you ready." Tessa hesitate to pat him but then put her hand down. “Go get ready.” She turned around Lincoln hesitated at first but he went to take a bath while she cooked. Bea arrive home a little earlier then usual but that may be the cause of five year old boy living in their house. As she got there Bea saw Tessa cooking dinner and Lincoln nowhere in sight. “Where is Lincoln?” Bea asked as she looked around. Tessa just said “In the bathroom.” “You left a five year old alone in the bathroom.” Bea dashed to the bathroom. There she found a naked Lincoln trying to turn on the water but failing miserably. 

Bea just sighed and first get towels for Lincoln then turn on the water. She asked him if the water was to his likely then when he said “Yes.” Did she leave to have a word with Tessa. “What were you thinking?” Bea said hands on hips. “What do you mean.” Tessa looks up at her. “He couldn’t turn on the water and he was just booty-butt naked twist the knobs.”Bea huffed as she paced back and forward. “ I know that we are trying to keep him safe from your parents but I can’t be the only responsible one.” “ I know but it was just one time.”Tessa said while trying to avoid an argument. “This is not about just this but what’s going to happen in the future.” Tessa just sighed seeing that she couldn’t escape “Listen, I know your pan-” “Panicking is by far what I’m doing right now.” Tessa just stare as Bea began to panic right there. “ Look like I could do anything but really I’m not ready for a child.” Tessa place a hand on Bea’s shoulder. “Bea everything going to be alright.” It was then that Lincoln let his presence known. “I finished take a bath.” Lincoln said as he was dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. Tessa then turn her attention toward him. “Here let me help you get dressed.” Tessa then leave with Lincoln. Leaving Bea with dinner which she finished


End file.
